Cole (Season 4)
Cole is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium community. Pre-Apocalypse College Station, Texas Nothing is known about Cole's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he was a student at Texas A&M University, located in College Station, Texas. He stated that while there he spent more time smoking, but he still studied plants and learned which ones are safe to eat. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Another Day in the Diamond" Cole appears right as the main crew is having dinner. He appears behind Strand and acts friendly enough with all of the breakfast members, cracking up jokes and such. Later, he expresses a desire to go out on the run which Madison wants to go out on, but he is unable to, the cause later being revealed when Luciana mentions that Strand didn't want him to tag along for unspecified reasons. At night, as he helps Strand and Douglas push the truck that was wrecked by Nick earlier on in his attempt to go out of the stadium's shelter, he gets taken by surprise as Luciana frantically tells him to ditch it and to run back to the stadium. Inside, he arms himself and then is seen at the stadium's gate as Madison confronts Mel, the leader of what looks like a hostile gang, to find out what his intentions are. The next day, he helps Madison, along with rest, to construct the shelter that was going to be originally intended to become a housing unit for Charlie. "Buried" Cole and Strand scavenge a greenhouse for supplies. As they search around, Cole talks about his time at Texas A&M University in College Station, Texas. He is disheartened and upset when Strand reveals that he has been secretly gathering supplies in a car in case things go bad at the stadium. Cole is invited by Strand to run away with him, but he rejects his offer and returns to the stadium alone. When Madison asks about Strand, Strand arrives in his secret car before Cole can answer Madison. He watches on as he shares the goods in his car with Madison. "Just in Case" Cole is seen glaring at Strand when he concocts a story Strand thanks Cole for keeping his escape car a secret. Cole explains that he’s merely keeping quiet because he’s worried Strand might harm him if he talks. Cole later congratulates Strand on helping accomplish their mission. "The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now" Cole is among the stadium residents to help prepare the soil on the crop fields for replanting. Later, he helps fortify the stadium walls with lumber and other materials in preparation for the Vultures' imminent attack. When the Vultures finally arrive, he is armed and on the wall with other residents, watching in horror as the Vultures unleash hundreds of zombies from their trucks towards the stadium. "No One's Gone" As the horde of zombies approached the stadium, Cole and the other residents decide to flee since they did not believe the walls would hold. He, along with everyone else, gathered in the remaining vehicles and drove out into the parking lot. They were quickly overrun and killed as hundreds upon hundreds of zombies swarmed the caravan. Death ;Killed By *The Vultures (Caused) '' *Ennis ''(Caused) During the fall of the Stadium, Cole and the others attempt to escape only to be surrounded by the herd, which was led there by Ennis and the Vultures. *Zombies (Off-Screen) *Madison Clark (Possibly, Caused or Direct, Off-Screen) Either Cole and the other residents are devoured by walkers or burned by the fire set by Madison. Relationships Victor Strand Cole has a one sided friendship with Strand. While Cole is warm and friendly to Strand, trying to have a conversation or tries to make a joke to Strand. Strand is cold, distant, and doesn't want to open to him. Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 4 *"Another Day in the Diamond" (Flashback) *"Buried" (Flashback) *"Just in Case" (Flashback) *"The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now" (Flashback) *"No One's Gone" (Flashback, No Lines) Trivia *Cole is the third LGBT character featured in Fear The Walking Dead, after Victor Strand and Thomas Abigail and before Althea and Isabelle. Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium Category:Texas Category:Deceased Category:Fear The Walking Dead